You and Me
by Pandastica
Summary: "I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off you." Two-Shot. Por favor pasen y lean.


**A/N: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió hace tiempo. Esta semana he estado muuuy ocupada, pero al final la he podido escribir y bueno, aquí lo tienen. Este será un Two-Shot, así que subiré la otra parte cuando esté lista. **

**Con respecto a mi otro fic, me tardaré un poquitín en actualizar xD Cuando suba la segunda parte, ahí retomaré la otra historia. Por ahora disfruten y lean. No olviden dejar un review, se los agradecería muuuuucho OwO **

**En fin, disfruten el capitulo… Ja ne~**

Era una típica mañana de verano, los rayos del sol traspasaban las ramas de los árboles dejando a la vista un rastro de luz que llegaba hasta las limpias baldosas de la plaza. Tampoco se podía ignorar el agradable aire fresco y las dulces melodías de los pájaros. Pero el cantar de los pájaros no era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella plaza. En una de las viejas bancas de madera, una chica se encontraba sentada afinando una guitarra. Se veía muy concentrada. Con el oído cerca del instrumento, escuchaba atentamente el sonido de la cuerda al mismo tiempo que con una mano iba girando la clavija de la respectiva para alcanzar el tono perfecto. Hizo lo mismo con cada una de las cuerdas de la guitarra, y cuando ya estuvo satisfecha de la afinación, se acomodó en la banca y observó el cielo.

Permaneció así durante varios minutos, hasta que bajó la mirada y revisó las bancas vacías a su alrededor.

Estaba sola.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acomodó nuevamente y con la plumilla en mano, comenzó a tocar.

El armonioso sonido de los acordes invadió el silencio de la plaza, y segundos después, la voz de la chica lo acompañó cantando aquella letra que tanto le gustaba.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
>So make the best of this test, and don't ask why<br>It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
>I hope you had the time of your life."<em>

Su voz no era tan aguda como se esperaba de una chica, pero tenía un tono especial la hacía calzar perfectamente con la afinación de la guitarra.

Sin errores, la joven continuó tocando con un ritmo perfecto y se aclaró la garganta para seguir con la letra.

"_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
>Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time<br>Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial  
>For what it's worth it was worth all the while <em>

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

Totalmente inspirada, rasgueaba las cuerdas con pasión añadiendo algunos toques personales. Su voz y la guitarra se fusionaban perfectamente así dando como resultado una hermosa melodía.

Sola con su guitarra, así le gustaba tocar aquella canción que pronto terminaría.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

Disminuyendo el ritmo y volumen, volvió a repetir aquel verso que tan bien se sabía, finalizando con la armoniosa melodía del comienzo.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

Satisfecha, la joven levantó la vista comprobando si aun estaba sola. No le gustaba interpretar esa canción cuando había gente a su alrededor. Era su canción favorita.

Pero desafortunadamente, no estaba sola.

A unos metros de distancia, otra chica de aproximadamente su misma edad, estaba sentada en la banca opuesta mirándola fijamente.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, aquellos ojos dorados que la observaban se apartaron rápidamente y un sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la guitarrista.

"_¿Cuándo llegó?" _Pensó.

Estuvieron por varios minutos, en silencio, dedicándose miradas de vez en cuando y sonrojándose al instante o desviando la mirada al suelo. En algunas ocasiones la veía tomar su teléfono y guardarlo nuevamente. En un momento, fingió afinar su guitarra, pero en realidad la miraba de reojo, por suerte algunos mechones de su cabello cubrían su mirada así pasando desapercibida.

De pronto, la chica de la banca contraria se puso de pie dejando en evidencia su gran altura, o por lo menos así se veía. Llevaba una corta chaqueta negra que dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su abdomen, una falda a cuadros color violeta y unas botas a la rodilla con tacones de unos diez centímetros aproximadamente. Su cabello era de color rosa, notablemente largo y rizado en las puntas.

Aun sentada, la joven de la guitarra se quedó admirándola concentradamente. Venía todos los días a la plaza pero nunca había visto a esa chica.

Al ver a la más alta de pie, pensó que se acercaría a hablarle, pero se desilusionó al verla contestar su teléfono y alejarse lentamente.

Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella pero no fue posible. Volvió su mirada hacia donde se había marchado la otra pero no pudo verla, ya se había ido.

Suspiró y miró hacia arriba. No habían nubes, solo se podía ver ese profundo color celeste al que llamaban cielo.

"_¿Cómo sería poder ver más allá de ese simple y monótono celeste?" _ El solo pensarlo le parecía imposible, como la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

¿Cuándo volvería a ver a esa chica?

– ¡Hola! – Dijo repentinamente una suave voz interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven guitarrista. Por más suave que fuera su tono, le había provocado un gran sobresalto haciendo reír a la dueña de aquella voz.

– H-Hola Suzu… –Dijo algo confundida y apenada.

La chica de cabello claro la miró algo extrañada y se sentó rápidamente al lado de la otra. A Haruki siempre se le veía con mucho ánimo y energía pero hoy estaba diferente, y su amiga lo notó.

– ¿Pasó algo? –Dijo con un evidente tono de preocupación en su voz.

– N-No es nada importante… –Dijo con nerviosismo. No quería preocupar a los demás con sus cosas personales, ni siquiera era algo importante.

Pero la mirada fija de su amiga indicaba que no se iría de ahí sin una respuesta. Era inútil mentir, ella la conocía muy bien como para creer dicha mentira. Suspiró y volvió a hablar.

– Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas… –Y así le explicó todo lo sucedido, desde que llegó a aquella plaza, hasta el momento en que esa extraña chica se fue. Su amiga la escuchaba atentamente mientras iba analizando la situación.

– Y… ¿Cómo era? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

La chica pelirroja no hizo más que apoyarse en el incomodo respaldo de la banca y mirar el cielo que tanto le gustaba, recordando a la chica pelirrosa de hace unos minutos.

– Era… hermosa… –Dijo finalmente, volviendo la mirada hacia la chica de pelo claro con una sonrisa. Pero no era esa típica sonrisa que la caracterizaba, ésta era nostálgica. No había pasado más de media hora desde que la había visto y ya la extrañaba. Ni siquiera la conocía y eso la frustraba, si tan solo pudiera verla de nuevo…

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué fue esa extraña sensación? ¿Por qué fingí esa llamada?" <em>

Incesantes eran las dudas que la atormentaban. Había escapado como una cobarde y ahora cuestionaba sus propias acciones.

A paso rápido, la joven de cabello rosa caminaba por la acera, evitando contacto físico ajeno. Estaba enfadada, enfadada consigo misma.

"_¿Por qué me fui? ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidar esa hermosa voz?" _

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su destino, un edificio de no más de 20 pisos. Sin dudarlo, entró y caminó directo al elevador. Quería llegar rápido a su hogar.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista un pequeño espacio rodeado de espejos, estaba vacío, lo que era mejor para ella. Entró y marcó el piso 9 y como Isuke no era de perder el tiempo, una vez que las puertas se cerraron, se acercó a uno de los espejos y se arregló aquellos rebeldes mechones que le daban una apariencia poco elegante y desaliñada. No se había empeñado en arreglarse hoy, a esa hora de la mañana no andaba tanta gente por las calles por lo tanto no era de gran importancia.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron e Isuke, rápidamente, salió de éste.

Los tacones de sus botas que impactaban con las baldosas producían un eco en aquel estrecho pasillo.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta con el número "505" marcado en ella y de su elegante bolso, sacó las llaves del departamento. Abrió la cerradura, entró y luego cerró la puerta tras ella con fuerza. No esperó más y lanzó su bolso en la mesa para luego tumbarse pesadamente en el sofá.

_Flashback_

– Isuke… – Dijo suavemente un hombre alto de cabello blanco. Se encontraba de rodillas junto a la cama de su hija, quien descansaba tranquilamente.

– I-suuu-keee – Repitió, pero esta vez tomando aquel bulto y zamarreándolo levemente. La chica, que se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, se giró dándole la espalda a quien la estuviera molestando.

El hombre solo suspiró. Vaya que era difícil de despertar, pero él conocía perfectamente a su hija y sabía como lograrlo.

Se alejó unos pasos de la cama, tomó aire y gritó.

– ¡ISUKEEE! ¡ALGUIEN TOMÓ TU SET DE MANICURE!

Instantáneamente, la chica que hace poco dormía profundamente, abrió los ojos de golpe y como si de un resorte se tratase, saltó de la cama poniéndose de pie.

"_Quien ose tocar mi set de manicure, que se dé por muerto."_

Una estridente risa se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación. Isuke solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar, ya era segunda vez que le hacía lo mismo.

– Muy buenos días hija. –Dijo amablemente el más alto con un tono divertido.

– Buenos días Mama… –Dijo con tono aburrido.

– Hay un día hermoso afuera, ¿Por qué no sales un rato y aprovechas la mañana? –Le sugirió.

– Lo pensaré… –Respondió casi bostezando.

– Está bien, no te obligaré… Mama se irá al trabajo ahora, nos vemos a la tarde. Recuerda que Papá está en el extranjero, así que si necesitas cualquier cosa me llamas. –Se despidió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que escucho la puerta de calle cerrarse, se tumbó nuevamente sobre la cama.

Ya no tenía sueño y eran las 7:05 AM, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer en toda la mañana?

Con pereza, se enderezó en la cama y se puso de pie en dirección al baño. Una ducha la ayudaría a quitar el sueño y refrescar un poco, ya estaba comenzando el verano y según el pronóstico de su teléfono, hoy sería un día caluroso.

Minutos después, una refrescada Isuke salió del baño, vestida y levemente arreglada. No tenía mucha hambre en esos momentos, así que esperaría un rato para ir a comer.

El radiante sol traspasaba las persianas de su cuarto, llamando la atención de la pelirrosa. Con curiosidad, se acercó a la ventana y subió las persianas dejando entrar la luz y encandilando a la chica.

Luego de unos segundos tapando sus ojos, apartó sus manos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Su Mama tenía razón, el día esta perfecto para salir un rato.

Tomó su bolso, desconectó su teléfono y caminó a hacia la puerta del departamento.

Salir un rato le haría bien. Pero nunca iba a saber que esa simple salida sería tan importante su vida.

Isuke se encontraba caminando por las vacías calles. No había tanta gente, tal como se lo esperaba.

La atmósfera era diferente, era agradable, muy diferente a como era en la tarde. El aire fresco de la mañana era algo nuevo para ella. Definitivamente se perdía muchas cosas durmiendo hasta las dos de la tarde como siempre lo hacía.

Al pasar los minutos, comenzó a cansarse. Se había levantado de la cama hace apenas una hora y eso era agotador, sobre todo si no durmió la cantidad de horas a las que estaba acostumbrada. Aquellas botas le estaban causando dolor en los pies de manera insoportable.

Quería sentarse, y el café que le gustaba estaba muy lejos. Pensando en algún lugar para descansar, recordó la plaza, que quedaba a solo dos largas y cansadoras cuadras. La chica pelirrosa aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos para llegar más rápido a su destino, al cual llegó minutos después.

Hace mucho que no pasaba por ahí, esa plaza le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia. Recordaba perfectamente cuando iba en primaria. Luego de la escuela, sus padres solían ir a buscarla y pasaban a la plaza a tomar helado. Siempre pedía de frutilla.

Cada paso que daba en aquel lugar, más recuerdos le traía, hasta que logró divisar una banca a lo lejos y se acercó impacientemente. Aquellas botas le estaban matando los pies.

Las desgastadas tablas de la banca crujieron levemente y un suspiro se hizo presente. Por fin podía descansar tranquilamente.

Miró la hora en su teléfono, eran las 7:55 AM. Nuevo record, nunca había estado en la calle tan temprano desde su graduación.

Observó detalladamente el lugar. Había cambiado en muchos aspectos, habían pintado y puesto más bancas, cambiaron las baldosas que ahora le daban un aspecto mas limpio, y plantaron más árboles. Pero algo había de diferente. Ya no se escuchaban las irritantes melodías de los pájaros, si no que se podía escuchar una hermosa y fuerte voz femenina.

Y ahí fue cuando la vio, una chica con un alborotado cabello pelirrojo, estaba sentada a unos metros de ella cantando acompañada de su guitarra. No lograba distinguir lo que cantaba pero si escuchaba su hermosa música. Se sorprendió con la manera en que la chica tocaba. Se veía tan inspirada, tan apasionada.

Esa chica realmente la había cautivado, estaba hipnotizada con aquella voz. Quería escucharla de más cerca, quería verla de más cerca.

Esa alegre sonrisa en su rostro, esos desordenados mechones pelirrojos que se movían ante los rasgueos que le daba la chica a su guitarra. Esos hermosos y brillantes ojos color miel que… ¿La estaban mirando?

Un sonrojo apareció bruscamente en las mejillas de la pelirroja y de manera rápida, desvío su mirada al suelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo la había estado mirando? ¿Desde cuando el suelo era tan interesante?

Así estuvo por unos minutos, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ya aburrida de ver las blancas baldosas, se armo de valor y levanto la vista. La chica de la banca contraria la estaba mirando nuevamente y eso hizo que tomara su teléfono rápidamente para evitar verla a los ojos. _"¿Que demonios está pasando...?" _

De pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza. Con el teléfono en la mano, tocó la pantalla con uno de sus largos dedos y se puso de pie. Aun sentía la mirada de la pelirroja sobre ella, así que pondría en marcha su plan. Con un sofisticado gesto, se arreglo el cabello, se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y se alejó a paso rápido. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de aquel lugar, suspiró y miró hacia atrás. _"¿Qué fue eso?" _


End file.
